


Come here, I want to see you

by BrilliantlyHorrid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson on hold, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by a gifset, Mentions of closet sex, Phone sex-ish, Secret Relationship, Skye on a mission, getting found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/pseuds/BrilliantlyHorrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets bored on a mission and decides to give Coulson a call. Things get a little complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here, I want to see you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that scene of Coulson being adorable while listening to Black Widow fight while he waits on the phone. I wanted a similar scene with Skye, and them as an established couple. So I wrote it. And made it a little dirty, because duh. Also, hijinks ensue because they're awkward dorks who are simultaneously smooth as fuck and completely not. 
> 
> Title is the first intelligible phrase spoken over the telephone. Yeah.

Hearing his phone ring, Coulson’s head shot up.

Since Fury had reclaimed the title of ‘Director’ for the moment, Coulson had, well, received far fewer calls. While the Bus was lost, Coulson had retained the Playground as his team's home base. It was nice to be able to stay; Fury’s return had both freed Coulson of Gonzales’ observations and given him reign over the Welcome Wagon project. (Now it was Robert's turn to be observed. ‘Other’ SHIELD had some worrisome views, and while they needed all the allies they could get, Phil foresaw a clash down the line between the two groups, even with Fury on his side.)

_So who’s calling?_

Coulson picked up the phone, brow furrowed. “Hello?”

“‘ _Hello?’ Isn’t that a little informal, Agent Coulson_?”

Phil smiled.

“Skye,” he greeted her, relaxing in his chair. It had been far too long since he’d heard her voice -- _Okay, a week and half, still too long_ ,-- and he was beginning to worry. Not that he’d tell her that. “How’s the mission going?”

“ _Oh fantastic_ ,” Skye replied sarcastically, and he let out a little chuckle. “ _I gotta say though, these knuckleheads are not super attentive in their security._ ”

Coulson frowned. Her hushed voice. Slightly out of breath. “Skye, are you getting the files now?”

“ _Guilty_ ,” she replied, sounding not at all guilty. “ _Sorry, it was getting boring, I literally haven’t run into a single security personnel, it’s all digital. And we know how I am with that. Thought I would use this time, see how mah man is doing_ ,” her voice adopted that silly (young) tone he found both lovable and cringe-worthy, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, I would be much better if I knew you were focusing all your attention on the mission, Agent.”

 _“Uh, since Fury is director again, and his incredibly attractive predecessor abolished levels, you know that you’re not my boss anymore, right? We’re pretty much equals here,_ Agent.”

She had a point. That was one of the (many) reasons he had finally been okay with pursuing their relationship. No red tape, no superior/subordinate hoops to jump through. They were, for all intents and purposes, equal.

And to frank, he was not really concerned. Skye could handle herself in the field, and she knew her limits. If she didn’t find him to be a distraction ( _Should I be offended?_ ) then he wouldn’t be a distraction. And he was, again, very happy to hear from her.

“You’re right, don’t let me rain on your parade. How’s the search going, apart from painfully boring and below yours skill set?”

“ _Ooh, flattery_ ,” she called, “ _nice job slipping that in there_.” At the innuendo, and her considerably dirty tone, Phil became concerned for a moment.

“This is a secure line, right?” Skye scoffed at him, and he heard her opening a door.

“ _Puh-lease, do you know me at all_?”

Of course it was.

“ _This conversation is for your ears only_ ,” she said quietly, and Coulson sat up in his chair.

“Oh?” He looked to the door of his office. Although he had a sneaking suspicion May knew, or at least had a hunch, he and Skye had kept their situation under wraps for now. It was too soon after the transition; he was not director anymore, but he was still technically in charge of the Welcome Wagon. And while Skye was on equal footing with him in the project, he worried the team would still see him as being in a position to take advantage.

Besides, they were both private people, and for now they were content to keep it to themselves. Sneaking around had its...advantages.

“ _Remember when we found that hidden storage closet in the garage_?”

Phil gulped. He did. _Vividly_. They had just gotten back from a mission, one of the few where they were in the field together. One of the rare treats when he got to see her in action. He kept it together enough while they were out there, but once they were back on base…

“I remember,” he told her, the sudden deepness of his voice telling her exactly what he thought about that.

“ _Well, the next time I see you, I expect a repeat performance,_ ” she told him, and Coulson smiled.

“I think I can manage that.” Hearing her laugh, and deciding it wasn’t fair she was getting him all hot and bothered at work, he decided to push it a bit further. Just enough to get her flustered. “That was a while ago, do you think you could remind me exactly what you liked so much?” He heard Skye’s sharp intake of breath, and a quiet little laugh. This wasn’t something they did, despite their time spent apart. Neither of them usually took themselves seriously enough to attempt things like this, and Phil always had that niggling concern in the back of his mind that she wouldn’t get it, or like it, or would think he was being a dork. _But she started it._

“ _Well_ ,” Skye said warmly, drawing it out, “ _I really liked the way you were acting, like the world was going to end_.” She wasn’t overstating it, in fact Phil had been concerned after that he had acted with too much urgency.

He could see the imprints his fingers had left on her thighs-- _from fucking her against the wall_ ,-- and the reddened patches around her neck and collar-- _teeth marks_ ,-- that faded quickly, but not fast enough for his liking.

Like phone sex, or whatever this was, _that_ wasn’t something he did very often. He preferred letting Skye take the lead most of the time, because of his _appreciation_ for powerful women, as well as his concerns about any sort of power imbalance in their roles at SHIELD. But that day, after watching her work? He couldn’t help it being excited for a moment alone.

“I almost ruined your suit though,” Coulson told her, pretending that he was concerned about her outfit and not bragging about the hurry he was in to get her out of it.

Skye’s breathy laugh had him looking at the office door again, wondering if he could get away with locking it for just a little while.

“ _You’re right, I’ll need you to be more careful with it this time. You’ll have to go slow_ ,” she said, and he heard a door open on her end. The sound jarred him back to the moment, reminding him that this conversation was happening while Skye was in the basement of some sketchy research facility.

“How are things over there?” He asked, and heard her sigh.

“ _Obviously fine, Coulson. Loosen up, huh? Is your tie still on_?” He looked down, and made a noise in the affirmative. “ _Really? Ouch, I thought I would have a little more of an effect_.”

“You’re having an effect, I promise,” he told her, and though she couldn’t see it, he loosened his tie. “So, what then? After I _slowly_ unzip your suit.” _Instead of tugging the zipper down so forcefully it goes off the trac_ k. It was a nice suit, one of his own design. He really did have to treat it with more care.

“ _Well, then I think it’s only fair you get a little undressed too, hmm? I’m thinking I go right for--ah, fuck_.”

 _Already_? Coulson held back a sly remark. “Everything okay?”

“ _Hold please_ ,” Skye said pleasantly, and he heard the impact of a punch. It sounded like the security team had arrived. True to her word, Skye could handle it, as he listened to her punch, kick and use her powers to push away the assailants. Tapping his fingers against the desk, Coulson waited patiently for Skye to wrap it up. It sounded like two, maybe three opponents, and while they repeatedly made sounds of distress, it sounded like Skye had barely broken a sweat. He smirked.

The sound of his office door opening pulled Phil out of his current state, and he saw Simmons walk in.

“Is this a bad time?” She asked quietly, and he was tempted to say yes, it was. But she had been doing some (completely voluntary) tests with a recent Welcome Wagon participant and the thick folder in her hands told him she may have found something important.

“No, one second.” Not wanting to hang up and miss the result of Skye’s fight, he put the phone on speaker. He told himself this was in case something went awry, but really he was planning on finishing this conversation once Simmons left, and didn’t need Skye coming back to find she’d been put on hold.

Perking up at the sounds coming out of the speakers, Simmons looked at him curiously.

“Skye’s on a mission,” he told her.

“Ah,” Simmons replied, smiling. “She's having a good time, I take it?” Coulson smirked a bit, then gestured for her to place her research on the table near his desk. Walking over, he looked at the data she laid out.

There were photos, x-rays, and some handwritten notes, as well as what looked like a map of the young woman’s DNA. “She’s not one of Skye’s people,” Simmons began, “but we essentially knew that when she didn’t know anything about the Terrigen mist. Her DNA has not been completely altered like Skye’s or Raina’s either.”

“So where are we thinking this came from, lab accident?” Coulson asked, looking at her note’s on the patient’s medical history. She was a scientist, naturally. Skye had pointed out on more than one occasion how absurd it was that _she_ was the one with powers, not Fitz or Simmons. There seemed to be a pattern of people with abilities who _happened_ to work in laboratories.

“That’s the most likely option, but we’re still trying to figure out how the timelines match up. In the weeks leading up to her powers becoming evident, she doesn’t recall a single large-scale problem in the lab, no chemical spills, radiation--”

“ _There we go_ ,” Skye’s voice rang out over the room, slightly out of breath, but cheery. And...indecent. “ _As I was saying_ …”

 _Shit_.

“Ah, Skye hold on--” Coulson scrambled to his desk, but not fast enough.

“ _I think at this point it’s time we let the tiger out of its ca_ \--” Phil turned off the speakerphone.

The office was nearly silent, except for the small hum of Skye’s voice he could hear coming from the receiver. He wondered if Simmons could hear it. Coulson stared at the phone, before looking up at Jemma, impassive. Maybe a little petulant.

Simmons blinked, her brain clearly on overdrive as she processed what she had heard. Coulson took the time to do that as well, and he wondered if he might have overreacted a bit, his frantic behavior giving everything away. After all, despite her suggestive tone, Skye could have been talking about anything, right? Lots of things could be referred to as ‘the tiger,’ and there’s no way Simmons would know-- But he didn’t know what she was going to say at the time, it could have been anything. He had to act, right?

Simmons’ mouth opened and closed a couple times, her brow wrinkling a bit. She was a smart individual, however, and painfully observant, so it was no surprise when comprehension began to dawn on her face.

“Good work on those tests, let me know if there are any further developments?”

In the past, Coulson would have expected Jemma to blush. Maybe make herself scarce, try to block out whatever she thought was happening and go about her day. But Agent Simmons didn’t blush, or stammer. She just watched him. Ever the SHIELD agent, Coulson stared right back, as if there was nothing amiss at all. But he couldn’t help it. The quiet murmur of Skye’s voice wasn’t there anymore. He glanced at the phone.

“Right, Sir. Will do.” She gathered her research, sent him a smile that was just a bit strained, and headed toward the door. She paused in the doorway, looking back at him. “Please tell Skye I hope everything is going well. With the mission. It sounds...successful.”

Coulson nodded. “I will. Thank you, Simmons.” He didn’t smile, but didn’t doubt that she could see the gratitude on his face. She probably wasn’t going to tell him (or others) that he was being irresponsible, and she clearly trusted Skye’s instincts. Simmons wasn’t going to be a problem. She closed the door behind her and Phil sighed, rubbing his forehead. He picked up the phone.

“Are you still there?”

“ _Uh yeah, what the hell? Was I boring you? Wait, were you talking to somebody_?” She sounded annoyed, but not angry, so that was a plus.

“Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to leave you hanging. Simmons came by with some lab results she wanted me to look at,” he explained, wondering just how/when/if he was going to tell her what she had heard.

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, and he could hear the gears turning. “Oh _. Did she_ \--”

“I think we might need to talk to the team,” he admitted, and heard Skye go silent. “If...that’s okay with you?” It hadn’t occurred to Phil that Skye wouldn’t want to tell the team about them, since she had never really given him any reason to doubt her feelings. He wondered, concerned, if he had given her any without realizing it.

“ _That depends, I guess_ ,” she said thoughtfully. “ _Are yooou...ready to admit that you’re stuck with me? Because once we tell them, it’s kind of, you know. Official_.”

Coulson smiled and let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. “I think I’m ready for official.” He was pretty sure it was impossible to hear a smile over the phone, but knew Skye well enough to picture the slow, happy grin begin to form on her face.


End file.
